Castle Town (Sakurada Aoi)
Castle Town led by Sakurada Aoi is a custom civilization in the works by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou, based upon Castle Town Dandelion. Overview Dawn of Man The people of Castle Town look upon you, Sakurada Aoi! You may have not been the official ruler of Castle Town in the canon, but would have certainly become one if you haven't withdrawn from the race. While you've withdrawn because you feared the repercussions of your abilities, in this world you've mastered your true abilities, and through that your people gave you their trust. While your ability is great, you have also proven to be an intelligent person with a strong suit in memory. Benevolent Aoi, the people of Castle Town have put their faith in you, and are ready to embark on a journey towards a great nation without a doubt in your leaderhsip. Will you meet their expectations? Can you build a civilizaiton that will stand the test of time? Strategy Sakurada Aoi's Castle Town is a Great People civilization with a straightforward bonus. Aoi's most apparent bonus is the Science bonus, as the trait and the Castle Town University's effect combined allows Aoi's Great Scientists to bulb for much more Science than those of other civilization in its situation. Not only that, Writers produce 33% more culture, Merchants generate 33% more Influence and Gold from trade missions, Artist Golden Ages last 34% longer, and Engineers 33% more Production from rushing. Because Aoi's encouraged to use Great Peoples' One-time abilities, Aoi is encouraged to trigger Golden Ages and We Love the King Days to generate True Friend Unique Units that plant into Great People Improvements to compensate. Early Great Friends will help Aoi: Holy Sites will help Aoi secure a religion or an enhancer, while an Academy will grant Aoi much needed Science which will help her protect herself from invaders. On the other hand, Aoi's biggest weakness is the lack of military bonus of any form. While this is also true of Castle Town led by her younger sister Akane, Akane often goes wide often giving Akane a buffer. The same cannot be said of Aoi, whose high reliance on her unique national wonder pushes Aoi heavily towards a Tall Tradition game, meaning Aoi must gain the scientific upper hand to make up for a lack of military bonus. As for Ideology, Freedom is probably the ideology to go, since Aoi benefits handsomely from New Deal, Universal Suffrage and the Statue of Liberty, although Order can be a viable alternative ideology if pursuing a Science victory if there's enough Faith to purchase Great People and enough Culture to go deep into the Order ideology tree to pick the Spaceflight Pioneer, which is usually attainable if Aoi invested in cultural city-states and Writers' Guild. Also, the lack of military and gold bonuses, as well as the tendency for Aoi to burn Writers and Artists for their immediate bonus to better trigger the effect of the Castle Town University, makes Aoi usually poorly set up for any other victory besides a Science Victory, and also makes Autocracy almost always the worst ideology for Aoi. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support Decisions (Events and Decisions) Culture in standard speed. |rewards = 1 Free Great Friend. * All Great Friends that are consumed provides a sum of Production to the nearest city, equal to 150 + 15 * Population of the city.}} Culture in standard speed. |rewards = 1 Free Great Friend. * All Great Friends that are consumed provides a sum of Culture equal to 4 times the Culture output per turn.}} Culture in standard speed. |rewards = 1 Free Great Friend. * All Great Friends that are consumed provides a sum of Faith equal to 5 times the number of citizens in the empire at Standard Speed.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are idealizing careful women and valuing friendships. I fear that the world will succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Machiavelli: LUA for the v5 Buff *Kasuga Ayumu: Intellectual Property, Map Image *Production IMS: All other Images Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Anime Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:We Love the King Day Civilizations Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions